The invention relates to tools and more particularly to a plier-like hand tool for connecting two members through a snap ring, such as connecting a cable terminal within a ferrule.
Rotatably connecting two separable connector halves by means of a snap ring is a common technique. In the past, such assembling has been performed by a conventional pair of pliers together with other conventional tools which requires great dexterity, especially where the connector parts are small in size, as in fiber optic terminal connections. In addition, any accidental misalignment between the terminal and the ferrule when the pliers are squeezed together will damage the connector parts as well as cause breakage of the fiber optic cables. The above described practice is further complicated where the installation must be conducted in field installations where space may be confined, and in inclement weather especially when wearing gloves.